ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Proton
How Red Proton joined the Tourney As the Kidsongs Kids were getting ready to do the one and only show made by kids, for kids, and starring kids, an advertisement was shown on the back screen of the studio. The advertisement showed the Smash Bros. Tourney at Nintendo Land. Alexandra Picatto left the studio as Red Proton and signed up for the Tourney, though she noticed Snow White on the way. She told the Red Proton that Bashful would not like fighting kids, but Red Proton ignored her and took part in the Tourney. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Brawl Japan: *Play 204 Versus Mode matches. *Using Steve, finish Classic-Adventure Mode on Hard difficulty or higher. Purchasing her for 500 Coins in the Smash Store will also force players to unlock her without having to fight her in both games. In Tourney 2, players can avoid fighting her by wishing for her from Shenron. For both of the requirements listed above, the player will have to fight Red Proton at GWP Base. Upon defeating her, after making the wish from Black Star Shenron, or after she is purchased from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Red Proton, better known as Alexandra Picatto!" She will be seen right of Lucas, left of Olimar, above Yoshi, and at the very top of the Character Select Screen. Classic Mode Ending Movie The Red Proton pierces her sword through Bashful, killing him. Then she detransforms into Alexandra Picatto and says "A dwarf like you was no match for a kid like me." Later, she gets on an airplane to return to the Kidsongs Studio, but the plane is shot by an unseen bullet and the plane crash lands in a forest, leaving Alex stranded there. She thought to herself, "I guess I should walk back to the studio. What could possibly happen?" She started to walk through the forest, but she is warned by a sign that says there is quicksand up ahead. Alexandra ignores the sign and says "I need to get back to the studio! Nothing can stop me!" but soon, her feet stop moving and she starts moving downward. Alex asks herself, "What is this?" Alex tries to move her feet, but she can't do it. Alex shrugs and says "This sand won't bother me!" But as she speaks, her lower legs are pulled into the sand. She asks herself, "Why am I sinking?" She tries to lift her legs, but it's no use. Alex thinks, "This sand is pulling me down. I wonder why it's doing that? I never played in this type of sand at the beach years ago." But she looked down again, and her legs were gone! She realizes, "Oh my god! I'm in quicksand!" and starts to fight the sand saying "HELP! I'M SINKING!" But her movements just made the sand move to her breasts. She starts to calm herself saying "Stay calm. Come on, Alex... Stay calm. You're not sinking further." but she stops soon afterward saying "Christian?! Someone?! HELP!" Later, at the Kidsongs Studio, we see Christian Buenaventura at the main screen of the Kidsongs Television show saying "Hi, I'm Christian Buenaventura." and Alexandra Palm is seen lying back and snoring, indicating that she fell asleep during the title card. Christian asks "Alex?" Alexandra snores loudly. B. Biggle then zaps over and asks Christian, "Hey, what's going on with your assistant?" and Christian tells him, "She must have fell asleep when the title card was taking effect." The rest of the Kidsongs Kids yell "ALEX! WAKE UP!!!" and Alex FINALLY wakes up saying "What's going on? I was in a forest and I was sinking in sand. It was all a dream!" Snow White comes in and says to Alexandra, "You killed one of my Dwarves! You will pay!" But B. Biggle shoots a darkness ball at her and she falls asleep. B. Biggle then says to the camera, "It was a good thing Snow White didn't harm our studio! See ya! Bye!" Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her sword at her right side. After the announcer calls her name The Red Proton does four swings towards the camera saying "I love it when the circus comes to town!". Special Attacks Sword Stab (Neutral) The Red Proton thrusts her double sided sword forward. Anyone who makes contact with the sword is sent flying. Sword Spin (Side) The Red Proton runs forward while spinning her double sided sword in front of her. This can also deflect projectiles. Aether (Up) The Red Proton throws her double sides sword into the air, then she catches it while jumping and then slams herself down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Red Counter (Down) When the Red Proton uses Red Counter, she will move her body backwards to dodge any attacks. The move will do nothing if the Red Proton is not attacked, but if an opponent attempts to attack, a representation of a heartbeat will appear above the Red Proton, and she will respond with a slash of her double sided sword. This will nullify the opponent's attack, and cause damage and knockback to them. World of Hurt (Hyper Smash) Based on Siegfried's Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, the Red Proton raises her double sided sword above her head asking "Can't take the power of the Kidsongs Kids?" and stabs it into the ground. This causes a trail of crystal spikes to appear in the direction inputted on the Analog Stick. Red Proton Finale (Final Smash) Based on Siegfried's Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, the Red Proton uses her double sided sword to knock one opponent in the air and brings them down. She then powers up her double sided sword sword by raising it into the sky, yelling "THIS WILL TEACH YOU MANNERS!" As the foe stands up, she slashes her sword through them vertically, sending crystals everywhere as the opponent drops dead, consumed by blue flames as a life is taken from the stock. The Red Proton then says "I love it when the circus comes to town!" Bonus Costumes The Red Proton holds possession of two Bonus Costumes in the Tourney series. Red_Proton_Second_Bonus_Costume.png|Rancher Red Red_Proton_Third_Bonus_Costume.png|Engineer Red Rancher Red The Red Proton's first Bonus Costume is from Bopping with the Biggles during the entirety of the aforementioned video. Winning fourteen weapon dreadlocks with Red Proton the only way to get it. After winning the fourteenth weapon dreadlocks, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "It's very unlikely that you'll see the Red Proton on The Saddle Club, but you still managed to receive her ranch outfit!". Then, highlight Red Proton and press Minus. Engineer Red The Red Proton's second and final Bonus Costume is based on her outfit from the musical number of Little Red Caboose. You must use the Red Proton and finish Break the Barrels Level 3 for the first time to unlock it. After she destroys every barrel, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "If Link needs help in riding the Spirit Train, he can always ask the Red Proton, because you've unlocked the Red Proton's train engineer outfit!". Then, highlight Red Proton and press Minus twice. Victory Animations #The Red Proton destransforms into Alexandra Picatto and swipes her arm saying "We have a great show for you today.". #*The Red Proton destransforms into Alexandra Picatto and swipes her arm saying "Alisa, without that netlink, we can't do the first and only show made by kids, for kids, and starring kids! I must restore it!". (Alisa victories only) #The Red Proton does some moves with her double ended sword saying "A cowboy is a guy that wrangles cattle on his horse.". #*The Red Proton does some moves with her double ended sword saying "That Dwarf was no contest!". (Bashful victories only) #The Red Proton glows with dark energy while saying "Our next video is about practicing.". On-Screen Appearance Alexandra Picatto transforms into Red Proton then says "Next up, we have some junior jump roping kids, who must have practiced really hard to get this good.". Special Quotes *We went out in the country with the baby animals and they're mommies. (When fighting Alisa or Bashful) *Can you take us ANYWHERE we want to go?! (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, and Ares) *From all of us on the one and only show made by kids... (When fighting Heihachi) *Let's take a hot skip and a jump into our next video! (When fighting Snook) Trivia *The Red Proton is the only Proton that doesn't cause impact in any victory pose, as Tiffany Burton, the Blue Proton has a victory pose just like the Silver Samurai's third victory pose, Sergio Centeno, the Black Proton straps a time bomb to the opponent, Stephanie Koyano, the Green Proton has Devil Kazuya's stomp from Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Mimi Paley, the Pink Proton ties the opponent to a space shuttle, Lana Richards, the Crimson Proton throws the opponent into a crate which sucks him/her up, Carly Naples, the Orange Proton does what looks like Akuma's Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo, Christian Buenaventura, the Purple Proton opens a trap door underneath the opponent, Janet Veyts, the Ivory Proton crushes the opponent with a boulder, Melanee Ann Shale, the Cyan Proton ties the opponent to a bottle rocket which explodes like fireworks, and Janessa Beth, the Mahogany Proton does one of Shinnok's Mortal Kombat X Fatalities to the opponent. **She is also the one of the only two Protons that has a quicksand scene in her ending; though it turns out to be just a dream after she gets chest-deep, the other being Mimi Paley, the Pink Proton. *The Red Proton shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Sophia XL. *The Red Proton shares her French voice actress with Goby. *The Red Proton's fighting style resembles the pose Yoshimitsu uses in Street Fighter X Tekken. *The Red Proton's rival is Bashful; making her the only Kidsongs Kid to have a Disney rival. Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes